Mesozoic
The Mesozoic was an era in Earth's history, made up of the Triassic, Jurassic and Cretaceous periods. It is also known as the 'Age of the Dinosaurs'. It ended with a mass extinction, caused by conspiring extreme mega flood basalt fissure eruptions and the K-T/K-P Meteorite Impact Event, killing off over 65% of all life and ending the 'Age of Reptiles' with a fittingly spectacular bang. Visits and incursions Episode 1.1 The Ammonite that Helen left on Nick's desk may have come from the Mesozoic. Episode 1.4 Helen Cutter mentioned having met a Utahraptor in the Jurassic. However Utahraptors are native to the Cretaceous period, however, one could have gone through an anomaly in the Cretaceous to the Jurassic. Episode 1.3 An anomaly connected the Cretaceous to a 21st century swimming pool, then a reservoir, and after that a basement. Each time it was underwater, and two Mosasaurs and a Hesperornis came through, all creatures were eventually returned. Episode 1.5 There was an anomaly in the sky, leading to a golf course. A flock of Anurognathus and a Pteranodon came through. The Pteranodon was returned while the flock of Anurognathus was killed by Helen Cutter. Anurognathus are native to the Jurassic peiod, however, they could have gone through an anomaly in the Jurassic to the Cretaceous. Episode 2.1 One anomaly from the Cretaceous connected to a shopping mall. Two adults and one Raptor came through. The baby is eaten by an adult, one adult is returned safely, whilst the other adult is killed by the closing anomaly while attacking Stephen Hart. ''The Lost Island An Early Cretaceous anomaly opens admist a Spaghetti Junction on Guns Island, enabling a pack of Eotyrannus and a couple of Iguanodon to come through. When the team went through, they found a massive herd of Iguanodon, a pack of Neovenator , Polacanthus and a pack of Dromeasaurs (resembling the Dromaeosauruses that came into the shopping mall). Extinction Event A small anomaly opens in a service station along a dual carriageway, and lets through several Euparkeria. No one was hurt except Abby who got bitten by one. Eventually the small archosaurs were returned before the anomaly closed. Euparkeria was believed to be related to some of the first dinosaurs. An anomaly opens to the Late Cretaceous, and a pair of Tyrannosaurus, Ankylosaurus, a herd of Torosaurus and others travel through to Russia. Episode 3.4 An anomaly to the Cretaceous opened up in an Airport, a baby Velociraptor came through at first where it was observed by a media team and Nigel Marven, it fled and then a Giganotosaurus emerged, killing them and wreaking havoc across the airport. Danny Quinn lured it back into the anomaly where he discovered a herd of Giganotosaurus heading for the anomaly, when he came back, he warned the ARC team and the anomaly was locked with the new Anomaly Locking Mechanism. Fire and Water A Postosuchus appears in a South African Safari Park and kills a Eustreptospondylus. The creature is later lured by an impala and attacks the team before Sophie sacrifices her life to save Danny. The creature is killed when guns shoot at its' stomach. At least several Postosuchus appear. They are often used for patrolling the oil refinery as guard dogs and are controlled through a specific type of collar. A Postosuchus later kills Tom Samuel, who was controllng them. A family of Postosuchus are later seen attempting to escape their cage. It is unknown if the family survive. They had tremendous power therefore they would have caused havoc between herds in their own time. Episode 3.7 A Dracorex came through an anomaly to Medieval times where it was tackled by a knight, they then both went through a anomaly to the present. After some trouble, the knight was convinced to return to his own time and leave the Dracorex alone, as the Dracorex couldn't return to it's time, (Episode 3.7) it was kept in the ARC's storage facility. (Episode 4.1) Episode 3.10 On her journey to wipe out the Australopithecus and destroy Humanity before it even existed, Helen Cutter downloads directions from The Artefact's Matrix to give her a route for her crusade. She opens an anomaly from the ARC of the Future to a Cretaceous Forest. With Danny, Connor and Abby in pursuit, three juevenile Raptor attack the trio when they enter the forest forest. They are knocked unconcious by a stun grenade which also renders Connor unconcious. One of the Raptors wakes up but is knocked out again by Connor. After being attacked by a Pteranodon and dropping her Anomaly Opening Device she goes through an anomaly to Site 333 in the Pliocene. Connor and Abby stay in the Cretaceous while Danny follows Helen to Site 333, unaware that an adult Dromaeosaurus is following him. Helen kills a tribe of hominids but fails to alter history, as before she could kill any more, the Dromaeosaurus pounced on her and pushed her off a cliff, killing them both. Danny tried to return but was trapped in the Pliocene while Connor and Abby were left stranded in the Cretaceous. S4 Prequel Episode 1 During the period when the ARC was suspended, a Stegosaurus appeared in the Members Bar in the House of Commons where it wreaked havoc. As the ARC was suspended at the time it is not known for sure how the incident was resolved. S4 Prequel Episode 5 An Iguanodon came through an anomaly to a Beauty School, it was dealt with by Matt Anderson and Becker. Episode 4.1 A year later, Connor and Abby were still trapped but managed to survive, a Spinosaurus started to menace them when Connor found Helen's anomaly device in a Dromaeosaurus nest, using it to open an anomaly back to the present. A Dromaeosaurus created a diversion by attacking the Spinosaurus and Connor and Abby made it back through and the anomaly was locked. However, in an attempt to close it, Connor accidently unlocked it, allowing the Spinosaurus through. It was lured to an Arena where Connor inadvertently saved the day by dropping the anomaly device into it's mouth, creating an anomaly inside it which collapsed on itself, this either killed the Spinosaurus or returned it to the Cretaceous. Episode 4.2 Five years ago, a baby Kaprosuchus went through an anomaly and went into a house where it was flushed down the toilet into the sewers, where it lived on Rats. After five years it went back to the surface almost fully grown and went to a construction site where it fed on homeless people for however many weeks. It was discovered by Connor, Abby and Duncan. Matt, Becker and the Special Forces soon arrived to deal with it as well, and the Kaprosuchus was eventually killed. Episode 4.3 On their travel through time, the nomadic Time Tribe end up in the Cretaceous Hills where they live off Arboreal Dinosaurs. Emily Merchant and Ethan Dobrowski come through an anomaly to a Theatre in 2011 with Charlotte Cameron to get medicine for her. Unfortanutely she dies shortly after they arrive. When the ARC team arrive, Ethan flees while Emily goes back through the anomaly. Two Arboreal Dinosaurs came through an anomaly following Emily and Ethan, Matt follows Emily through the anomaly where she is attacked by the Tree Crepper, but she escapes. The creature is badly injured by the fall but still alive, Matt carries her to the anomaly but is locked, the Arboreal Dinosaur comes back to get Emily and Matt. Matt manages to avoid the creature attack, the anomaly is unlocked and Matt and Emily get through to the modern day, the Arboreal Dinosaur follows them, but is shot by Becker and Abby who lock the anomaly in time, but they discover that two more are on the loose in London, Abby and Becker capture the creature in the theatre and send it back to its time, while Emily and Becker confront the other in the roof of the tallest building in the city, they attempt to capture it, but Matt is cornered by the creature, Emily saves his life, as the creature falls from the building and dies. Episode 4.4 The anomaly in McKinnon School may have led to the Triassic, as a pack of Therocephalians came through. If not it then led to the Permian. Episode 4.5 The anomaly in the Seaside Cave may have led to the Triassic, as two Labyrinthodont came through. If not it then led to the Palaeozoic. Episode 5.2 Multiple Liopleurodon and a Swimming Theropod come through an anomaly from a Jurassic sea to the present North Sea. The HMS Gartside also went through this Anomaly by being dragged by the magnetic force the Anomaly when its propeller became jammed. and the Mesozoic animals that came through followed the submarine back into the Jurassic. The submarine later returned to its time period after receiving help from the Anomaly Research Centre. Episode 5.3 At some point before the episode, a female Raptor passed through an anomaly that lead to Victorian era London where she went on a killing spree in 1868, which gave her the title of "Spring-Heeled Jack". Episode 5.5 During Convergence many anomalies to the Mesozoic were opened. One such anomaly from the Cretaceous in London had a Tyrannosaurus rex come through it where it killed many people in its vicinity. Among the other known creatures that passed through anomalies were a Spinosaurus, a Kaprosuchus, a Tree Creeper, and a flock of Anurognathus. TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA Creatures *Postosuchus *Euparkeria *Therocephalian *Allosaurus *Ammonite *Anurognathus *Stegosaurus *Mosasaur *Hesperornis *Utahraptor *Pteranodon *Dromaeosaur *Raptor *Eotyrannus *Iguanodon *Neovenator *Polacanthus *Ankylosaurus *Torosaurus *Troodon *Tyrannosaurus Rex *Velociraptor *Giganotosaurus *Dracorex *Deinosuchus *Sauroposeidon *Spinosaurus *Kaprosuchus *Anatosuchus *Tree Creeper *Swimming Theropod *Albertosaurus *Jurassic Beetle *Daemonosaurus *Ornitholestes *Pachycephalosaurus *Liopleurodon Gallery Ammonite.jpg|Ammonite (Episode 1.1) Episode1.5_40.jpg|Anurognathus (Episode 1.5) Arboreal Dinosaur Tree Creeper.JPG|Tree Creeper (Episode 4.3) Series 4 Dracorex Promo.jpg|Dracorex (Episode 3.7) Series 4 Dromaeosaurus Promo.jpg|Raptor (Episode 2.1) Gigia.jpg|Giganotosaurus (Episode 3.4) Hesperornis.JPG|Hesperornis (Episode 1.3) Kaprosuchus promo.JPG|Kaprosuchus (Episode 4.2) Episode1.3 48.JPG|Mosasaur (Episode 1.3) File:Episode1.5 24.jpg|Pteranodon (Episode 1.5) Spinosaurus promo.JPG|Spinosaurus (Episode 4.1) Stegosaurus.PNG|Stegosaurus (S4 Prequel Episode 1) Primeval Therocephalian.JPG|Therocephalian (Episode 4.3) Koolasuchus.png|Labyrinthodont(Episode 4.5) T-rex.jpg|Tyrannosaurus Rex (Extinction Event) Velociraptor.jpg|Velociraptor (Episode 3.4) LiopleurodonMain.jpg|Liopleurodon (Episode 5.2) Places *Cretaceous beach *Cretaceous desert *Cretaceous forest *Cretaceous hills *Cretaceous Spaghetti Junction *Cretaceous woodland *Jurassic desert *Jurassic sea Gallery File:Cretaceous.jpg|Cretaceous beach (Episode 1.3) File:PDVD_186.jpg|Cretaceous desert (Episode 2.1) File:Episode3.10 27.jpg|Cretaceous forest (Episode 3.10) File:Episode4.3 20.jpg|Cretaceous hills (Episode 4.3) File:NW1x12_SpaghettiJunction.jpg|A Spaghetti Junction in what appeared to be the Cretaceous. ( , ) NW1x1 UtahraptorInCretaceous.png|Cretaceous woodland ( ) NW1x3 JurassicDesert.jpg|Jurassic desert ( }) Primevals05e02 avi 001447760.jpg|Jurassic sea (Episode 5.2) Anomalies *Possibly McKinnon School Anomaly *House of Commons Anomaly *Airport Anomaly *Castle Cross Shopping Mall - Cretaceous desert Anomaly *Cooper Street theatre - Cretaceous hills Anomaly *Cretaceous Forest - Site 333 Anomaly *Cretaceous Forest - London Anomaly *Forest Heights Country Club Anomaly *Future Anomaly Research Centre - Cretaceous Forest Anomaly *Jack's House Anomaly *Lambeth Baths - Queen Mary Reservoir - Wakefield Road Basement - Cretaceous Beach Anomaly *Medieval Forest Anomaly *Stanley Park - Cretaceous Woodland Anomaly *Spring River Airport - Jurassic Desert Anomaly *Canadian Tire Store Anomaly *Mount Seymour Anomaly Gallery Episode3.4 26.jpg|Airport Anomaly (Episode 3.4) Episode2.1 22.jpg|Castle Cross Shopping Mall - Cretaceous Desert Anomaly (Episode 2.1) Episode4.3 22.jpg|Cooper Street theatre - Cretaceous hills Anomaly (Episode 4.3) Episode3.10 51.jpg|Cretaceous Forest - Site 333 Anomaly (Episode 3.10) Cretaceous - Present Anomaly.jpg|Cretaceous Forest - London Anomaly (Episode 4.1) Episode1.5 9.jpg|Forest Heights Country Club Anomaly (Episode 1.5) Episode3.10 18.jpg|Future Anomaly Research Centre - Cretaceous Forest Anomaly (Episode 3.10) UnderwaterAnomaly.JPG|Lambeth Baths - Queen Mary Reservoir - Wakefield Road Basement - Cretaceous Beach Anomaly (Episode 1.3) Episode4.4 47.jpg|McKinnon School Anomaly (Episode 4.3) Appearances Canonical *Episode 1.1 (possibly Ammonite, Dinosaurs mentioned) *Episode 1.3 *Episode 1.5 (Pteranodon and Anurognathus only) *Episode 2.1 *Episode 2.2 *The Lost Island'' *''Extinction Event'' *Episode 2.6 (Raptors only) *Episode 2.7 (Raptors only) *Episode 3.4 (Giganotosaurus and velociraptor only) *Episode 3.7 (Dracorex only) *Episode 3.10 *Series 4 Prequel Episode 1 (Stegosaurus mentioned) *Series 4 Prequel Episode 5 (Iguanadon mentioned) *Episode 4.1 *Episode 4.2 (Kaprosuchus only) *Episode 4.3 *Episode 4.4 (possibly Therocephalians) *Episode 4.5 (possibly Labyrithodont) *Episode 5.2 *Episode 5.3 (Raptor only) *Episode 5.5 (numerous creatures only) * * (Daemonosaurus only) * (Ornitholestes only) * (Albertosaurus hallucination and Pachycephalosaurus only) * (Triceratops only) * (Pachcephalosaurus and Ornitholestes corpses only) * * Non-Canonical *''Dangerous Dimension'' *''The Lost Predator'' (Pteranodon and Anurognathus only) *''Fight for Survival'' * Category:Phanerozoic Eon Category:Time periods Category:Era